This invention relates to carton loading machine. In particular, this invention relates to a tucking and folding mechanism for closing the end of a loaded carton.
Because of the complex manipulation required in order to close the end of a carton of the type which has end flaps which form stiffening columns which cooperate with the load item to rigidify the carton, difficulty was experienced in designing a mechanism which would permit this operation to be carried out at high speed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a carton closure mechanism which is capable of operating continuously at high speed while carrying out complex tucking and folding operations on the end closure flaps of a carton.